Loss and Acceptance
by kinkykittykat
Summary: What would’ve happened if Alex hadn’t passed his exam the second time around? AU From some point in season one, after Alex retakes his exam and gets the results.


**Loss and Acceptance by KinkyKittyKat**  
**Category:**Het  
**Characters:** Izzie, Alex  
**Genres:** PWP  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Graphic Sex, Adult Language  
**Published:** 25/9/2007

**TITLE:** Loss and Acceptance  
**AUTHOR:** KinkyKittyKat  
**DISCLAIMER** Not mine!  
**SUMMARY:** What would've happened if Alex hadn't passed his exam the second time around? AU From some point in season one, after Alex re-takes his exam and gets the results.

I've had this one for a long time and just couldn't finish it. Not finishing stuff bothers me, so I bit the bullet and finished it in one sitting. Sorry for all the errors.

**RATING:** M  
**CHARACTERS:** I/A  
**SPOILERS:** None, has nothing to do with shows plots, just my own imaginings!!!!!! AU As if Alex wasn't going to pass (is that a spoiler?)!!! And I run out of steam at the end!!! But we need more Izzie/Alex people!!! And I love an exclamation mark!!!!!!!!!!!

'_It rains Nine Months a Year in Seattle!'_ Or so the line went from some crappy chick flick Alex had been dragged to, many moons ago, when Alex would take girls out to a movie and diner before he slept with them. It was certainly raining now and hadn't stopped since Alex had found out that he had failed his clinical exam… again! Once was bad enough but twice!

Alex had left the hospital after Dr Webber had told him, got into his car and driven to Meredith's house, wanting to see Izzie. He had walked from his car to the front door in a trance like state. After realizing no-one was home, he sat down on the steps leading to the door, in the rain and rested his head on his knee, stunned. And that is how Meredith, George and Izzie found him when they finally arrived home. Meredith and George had raced past him and straight inside. Izzie stood right in front of him, the rain soaking her to the bone. Eventually, Alex looked up from his position. Izzie didn't need to hear the words; she could see what had happened by the look on his face. _'Oh My God! Alex is out.'_ Izzie felt her heart break as she looked down on the once cocky and arrogant Alex Karev. Alex was leaving.

Words were not needed, Izzie extended out her hand, which Alex took, she tugged on his hand until he stood and led him into the house she shared with Meredith and George. She led him straight past her silent house mates and into her room. Once they were inside Izzie shut the door and let go of Alex's hand. Alex stood there, head down, water dripping off him, creating puddles on the floor.

"Let's get out of these clothes," Izzie said simply. She quickly divested herself of her jacket and sweater, then turned and started to take off Alex's clothes. Alex did not protest, he didn't make any remarks, he didn't help. He just stood there like a lost little boy.

Izzie finally had them both down to just there underwear. She turned and pulled the bed sheets back and guided Alex to the bed. He obediently climbed in under the covers. It broke her heart more to see the once proud Dr Karev bought down like this. She moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. As soon as she had, Alex grabbed her and pulled her in tight to his body. There was nothing sexual about this embrace; it was simply about giving and receiving comfort. After a short while they drifted off to sleep.

Izzie opened her eyes. The room was familiar but the situation was different. She was being spooned by a muscled body, a strong arm was wrapped around her belly, her neck was being ticked by a warm breath and a hell of an erection was pushed up against her backside.

Quickly images of last night flashed through her mind. Alex. He was the body wrapped around her and sound a sleep going by the steady rhythm of his breathing. Izzie let him sleep on and enjoyed the feeling of having Alex next to her.

Alex opened his eyes. Nothing about this was familiar. He defiantly wasn't in his cold and dingy apartment with its lumpy bed and rough sheets. The bed he was in was firm, the sheets smooth and the body he was holding was hot.

Alex's mind quickly put the pieces together. Given all the crap that had happened the previous day, the new day was definitely already a significant improvement.

Alex let his hand that was resting on Izzie's belly stroke the soft skin. At the same time he nuzzled his face into Izzie's neck, inhaling her fragrance.

Izzie felt Alex wake up behind her. She rolled slowly to face him.

"Hey" Izzie softly sighed. She got a sleep roughened 'hey' back but with a smirk added. After a minute the smirk started to fade. Izzie didn't want to see the smirk fade, funny considering the number of times she had wanted to wipe it off his face in the past. She didn't want to talk about what had happened or what the future held. She just wanted to be here, in the now with Alex.

Izzie placed her lips on Alex's, in a gentle kiss. Alex pulled away.

"Iz, you don't have to do this. I will not be some sort of charity fu…." Alex didn't get to finish his sentence, as Izzie's lips were back on his. This time Izzie pulled away.

"This is about waking up with an extremely hot guy whom I have fantasized about doing this with. Sometimes something cataclysmic has to happen before I'll take the step that's all"

"So you've fantasized about me, huh?" The smirk was back in full force as their lips met and talking became completely unnecessary.

For a couple of minutes they enjoyed the feel of each others lips through a series of sweat kisses. Eventually, Alex pushed up so as to roll Izzie onto her back. Izzie accommodated Alex by spreading her legs so that Alex was now on top of Izzie, his lower body nested between her thighs. They were in a more comfortable position to explore each others bodies.

Alex's tongue traced the crevice of Izzie's lips seeking entrance, which was granted and Alex was able to deepen the kiss. As Alex tilted his head to continue his exploration of the Izzie's mouth, Izzie started her own exploration of Alex's back with her hands and of his legs using her feet. Alex's hands were not idle either; with Izzie's help he quickly divested her of her bra.

Alex pulled back from kissing her to look down at Izzie face. As she smiled up at him, he noted how the smile had made her eyes sparkle and her lips had a bee-stung quality from all the kissing. Alex peppered butterfly kisses over Izzie's forehead, eyes, cheeks and chin, his destination becoming apparent as he placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses on Izzie's neck, which she was kind enough to expose to Alex by tilting her head back further into the pillows. As Alex sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, Izzie moaned her enjoyment and clawed at his back. Alex took this as a sign of permission and continued his journey further south. He kissed the dip where her neck met her shoulder, across the tops of both her breasts until her came to a nipple. He gently blew upon it, and then after it had peeked, he took it into his mouth to gently bite and suckle on it. While balancing on his right arm, his left hand came up to play with her other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. After awhile, he alternated his activities.

Izzie continued to claw at Alex's back and squirm under his ministrations.

Eventually Alex returned to his journey south, licking and kissing down the slope of the right breast, down to the flat plane of her abdomen. He paid particular attention to her belly button, swirling his tongue around it, and then dipping the tip into it and to the tattoo that he had given Izzie heaps about so many months ago. Truth be told, he'd always found tattoo's sexy as hell and he had thought too much about this one in particular.

As he moved down, Izzie's arms became free so that she could now put her hands in his hair to guide his head to where she wanted him the most.

Alex had arrived at the barrier between skin and material represented by Izzie's panties. He sat back onto his heals, in-between Izzie's legs, his finger curled into the top.

"Lift up Iz" Alex commanded. Izzie tilted her hips towards the ceiling so that Alex could pull her panties off past her bottom, she then lift both legs straight into the air so that he could whisk them off her legs. Once they were off, Izzie placed her legs back on either side of Alex, who was still seated on his heals, a look of awe of on his face.

"So beautiful," Alex murmured as he leaned down to place another kiss on the butterfly tattoo. One of his hands went to the place between her thighs, the fingers carefully spreading her folds so that he could stroke and caress her. Initially one, then a second finger found its way inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

Izzie had always been a proactive lover and was being no different with Alex as she pushed his head down further, past her tattoo. Alex took the hint and soon his hand and fingers were replaced by his mouth and tongue. Izzie could feel herself spinning out of control, everything becoming centered on what Alex was doing with his mouth. And all too soon Izzie fell over the edge.

Alex could feel Izzie tightening as her release came closer. He gave her clit a flick with a finger to help her get there. He continued to lick and kiss her as she came down from her high.

Alex scooted back up Izzie's luscious body to kiss her on her lips. Izzie loved tasting herself on Alex's lips and was soon moaning with renewed enthusiasm. Alex then turned his attention to her graceful neck.

"Alex" Izzie growled into his ear as he sucked "you have too much clothing on"

Alex jumped up off the bed and quickly shucked his underpants off. Izzie would have laughed at how eager Alex was if she wasn't so eager herself to have Alex inside of her now. She did notice his erection jutting towards her, huge and smooth looking. Alex quickly resumed his position between Izzie legs leaning back on his heals. He gazed down at her, his eyes intense and full of lust, desire and something finer, purer. Love perhaps? He put his hands beneath her bare bottom and pulled her hips up towards his. He plunged inside of her in one smooth stroke that buried him to the hilt. His grasp tightened on her hips and her back arched.

"God, you're so tight" Alex gritted out between his clenched teeth as he struggled to gain some semblance of control, not wanting this to end before it really got started.

"It's been awhile" Izzie panted back. It had been about 6 or 7 months since Izzie had last had sex and even when she had been getting some, regular wasn't the word to describe the frequency of the act.

Once Alex had managed to reign himself in some what, he withdrew, then thrust himself back inside with a smooth, measured stroke. He repeated this process, building up to a pleasurable rhythm that had them both panting and moaning.

"Alex," she cried out as he thrust in and out, pushing her closer and closer towards climax. "Please … faster … harder."

Alex plunged faster, harder. In, out. Thrusting her towards completion.

"Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Iz." He chanted, as he pushed them both closer and closer. She was mindless to anything but the pleasure, until she screamed as she came. Her muscles contracted and pulsed around Alex, gripping him hard and bringing him to his own earth shattering orgasm.

Alex fell forward, on top of Izzie, in one of the less graceful acts he had ever executed during sex. But he was exhausted. The emotional toll of not only the previous day's events but the emotion with which he had attached to the act of making love to Izzie had caught up with him. Not to mention that he'd just been involved in some pretty physical sex. If Izzie had been a smaller woman he would have crushed her, but Izzie enjoyed the feel of him on top of her.

Having rested for a moment, Alex rolled off of Izzie and pulled her to his side, so they could cuddle. _'Who would have known that Alex was a cuddler?'_ Izzie thought to herself as she dozed off.

Alex lay awake, listening to Izzie's steady breathing, staring at the ceiling. He was accepting of what was to happen and the loss of his position in the program, but with Izzie's help, he felt sure that he could face whatever the future held for him.

_Fini_


End file.
